User blog:CAPTAINZACH/CAPTAINZACH for admin!
OK Folks, more news on FLEX's situation. *Bincrediblehello? *2:22AtomicScientistWell Well Well. *The Pirater. *2:22Bincrediblewell well well well *look who we have here * *Welcome to the LUModder's Minecraft Wiki chat *2:22AtomicScientistZach, lets do this. *2:22CAPTAINZACHCAPTAINZACH here. *2:22Ferfature... *2:22AtomicScientistYou too Ferf. *2:22Bincredibleand me *2:22CAPTAINZACHFlex. *2:22AtomicScientistPirating is wrong. *2:22LUModderWhat? *2:23Bincredibleyes WRONG *2:23CAPTAINZACHIndeed. *2:23LUModderAtom, refresh *2:23AtomicScientistNo. *Bincredible has been banned by LUModder (undo). *2:23AtomicScientistYou'll kick me. *:O *If you ban Zach so help me... *2:23CAPTAINZACHGuys. *2:23LUModderI MENT TO SAY CRACKED, OK *GEEZ *2:23AtomicScientistLiar. *2:23LUModderFU *2:24AtomicScientistFlex, your a nut. *2:24LUModderGET OFF MY WIKI, ALL OF YOU (except Ferf and SSROCK *2:24CAPTAINZACH-converting to battle mode- *CAPTAINZACH has been kicked by LUModder. *2:24AtomicScientistYou have a Underprotective Dad. *2:24LUModderNo I don't *2:24AtomicScientistYou download stuff you could get banned for. *2:25LUModderFINE, I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE BUT THIS WAS THE ONLY TIME I DID IT *2:25AtomicScientistYou destroyed all good in Minecraft for me. *2:25LUModderI BLAME STURDY *2:25AtomicScientistYou lied to me and others. *You gave it to others. *WHO ARE THEY *CAPTAINZACH has joined the chat. *2:25AtomicScientistWHO ELSE DID YOU GIVE IT TOO FLEX *CAPTAINZACH has been banned by LUModder (undo). *2:25LUModderUm.. *You, just you *2:26AtomicScientist?:| *2:26LUModderNo joke *2:26AtomicScientistNot just me you freakin liar. *2:26LUModderFine... *2:26AtomicScientistAllen? *Sturdy? *Darwin? *2:26LUModderSturdy found it *Darwin has a grief client *2:26AtomicScientistI hardly belive that. *2:26LUModderAllen uses Mineshafter *LUModder has made SSROCK101 a chat moderator. *2:26FerfatureDarwin legitly has a griefing client dude. *2:26AtomicScientistFlex, i thought you were a good friend. *2:27LUModderI AM *2:27AtomicScientistThose who are pure are good friends. *2:27LUModderOk... I understand *2:27AtomicScientistThere are no good friends in the world. *2:27LUModderI WON'T give it out anymore *2:27AtomicScientistBut there are bad ones. *TELL ME WHO YOU GAVE IT OUT TOO. *2:28LUModderI gave it to Lord *And... *Hmm... *2:28AtomicScientistGold? *2:28LUModderNo, he's premium *Legacy = Premium *SSROCK = Premium *2:28AtomicScientistAnyone who has a skin is. * *2:29LUModderAll Lunibook people = Premium *Got an email *2:29SSROCK101Wait. You would have banned me? *2:29AtomicScientistFlex, i will call the poliice. *The law doesnt allow this. *Nor does Wikia *2:29LUModderHi Flex, I just heared from the LNA staff you have pirated MC. This is not good. But I want you in the LNA team. I heared too you have lying about that you have not pirated MC. But one question: was it a crack or a game hack? Its because I download sometimes a crack from some progams, and that is not so wrong. But a complete hack or server hack is really wrong. I really want you in my team and I argree that if you hack it you must be banned for a period, but you must come back, may about 2 weeks or something. Please send me a awnser Brick5492 *2:30AtomicScientistYes, i told brick. *2:30LUModderChange my ban to 2 weeks Atom *2:30AtomicScientistAnd Doom too. *2:30LUModderI told Doom first *2:30AtomicScientistZach put up a Blog Post. *Everyone knows your a Pirater now Flex. *Doom will belive me, just to say. *2:30SSROCK101Wait. Could flex go to Jail for this? *2:30AtomicScientistPirating is copying something illegallu. *@illegally *You need permission. *2:31LUModderWhat about cracked versions? *2:31AtomicScientistAnd i bet my life he didnt get permission from Jeb or Notch. *2:31LUModderI think whoever made the MinecraftSP launcher should be going to jail *2:32SSROCK101This is big. *Real big. *2:32AtomicScientistWhoever gives it to people without telling people should go to Juvy. *2:32LUModderhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lWxKoTY8Eg *Yeah *2:32AtomicScientistThats you. *2:32LUModderI only gave it out to people on LNA *Not the public *2:32AtomicScientistNatarack isnt LNA *2:32LUModderNatarack got it from somewhere else *He just came *2:33AtomicScientistWho is Lord then. *2:33LUModderI never knew him ever *The one on LNA *2:33AtomicScientistLor... *@Lord *2:33LUModderWho never comes to my server *2:33AtomicScientistFlex, you have sinned against the lord. *2:33LUModderWhat about Pock *How did he get it? *2:34AtomicScientistI have given you second chances before, AKA Mercy, but this is the last straw. *I bet he bought it. *2:34FerfatureJust ban the whole server. *2:34LUModderNo, he has no skin *2:34AtomicScientistFerf, keep copy and pasting. *2:34FerfatureOr report the whole server. *2:34LUModderCopying and pasting what? *2:34SSROCK101The chat Flex. *2:34AtomicScientistThis chat. >:) *2:34LUModderNO *2:34SSROCK101hehe *2:34LUModderSCREW YOU ALL *LUModder has left the chat. *2:34SSROCK101We have the whole thing recorded *2:35AtomicScientistSo...which side are you on Rock? *2:35SSROCK101Yours Atom. *Now that I know that Flex is a Pirater. *2:35AtomicScientist{Pasted chat) *Sorry, had to post it somewhere. *2:35Ferfature(Pasted chat) *LUModder has joined the chat. *2:36LUModderWait, sorry about that *2:36SSROCK101hehe *2:36LUModderI'm soooo sory *2:36AtomicScientistGET OUT *2:36LUModderSorry? *2:36FerfatureJust letting Z know about it. *2:36LUModder *Sorry *2:36FerfatureAtom :I *Dude *Chill *2:36AtomicScientistHes Sinned, Ferf. *2:36LUModderI'M CRYING IRL *2:36AtomicScientistI gave him Mercy before. *2:36FerfatureHe's human Atom, DUH *ATOM, WE'RE ALL HUMAN, AND HUMANS MAKE MISTAKES, LIVE WITH IT *2:36AtomicScientistThe Bible says to give second chances and Mercy, and i did. *He didnt stop though *2:37LUModderI'm not a christain so I don't care about the bible *2:37FerfatureScripture says to forgive 70 times 7 times over. And that's for each person. *2:37LUModderFriends again Atom? *I'll even delete the zip file from Dropbox *2:38AtomicScientistI'm not friends with any person who doesnt belive in God almighty. *2:38LUModderFine, I'm sorry *2:38Ferfaturefacedesk *2:38AtomicScientistI always wanted to Ban Alec, you know that? *Because he was an annoying brony who kept posting crap. *His avatar, his pictures, his links. *2:39LUModderI'm not as brony as Alec *2:39FerfatureDude, he lives MLP. *2:39LUModderI just want to make him happy *2:39AtomicScientistToday, after you got banned, he came to your rescue. *Said you were not a pirater. *2:39LUModderYeah, I know *2:39AtomicScientistI banned him. *2:40LUModderLeave him banned, just don't tell him I said this *Delete all the MLP pictures *I can help you *2:40AtomicScientistYou wont get unbanned Flex. *I refuese. *@refuse *2:40LUModder *2:40AtomicScientistYou had your chance. He's gone to far. I have choosen to run for admin to fill the space that is left by Flex. Tell me if you support me or not. CAPTAINZACH for admin Category:Blog posts